


Chi-Chi's Rebellion

by Angelababy190



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Dancing, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: Chi-Chi walked over to the balcony and looked out, conflicting feelings swirling in her chest. She agreed to go out with Bulma  tonight because Goku was gone and she wanted to attempt to get him off of her mind. She’d been so lonely lately, including when he was home. Things had been different for them the last six months...She felt empowered, wanting to use this as an opportunity to get her husband's attention. Normally Goku didn’t notice when she changed something about her appearance, however she hadn’t missed the look on his face when she’d walked out to greet him.The way his eyes roamed over her body and his mouth hung agape made a shiver run down her spine straight to her core, a feeling she hadn’t had in ages.As she watched the city lights twinkle, she considered her options.She had a lot to think about tonight.----------Or the one where everyone gets wasted at a nightclub.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Chi-Chi's Rebellion

It was 8 pm on Thursday night, the air was warm from the summer breeze filtering through the open window and West City bustled with excitement for the upcoming weekend. Chi-Chi looked out at the sprawling cityscape, a nervous wave rolling through her belly as she pondered the night ahead of her. Bulma had devised a plan for everyone to get together and go to a new night club that had opened up near Capsule Corp, and despite her initial protest, here Chi-Chi sat in Bulma and Vegeta’s bedroom as Bulma shuffled through her ipod for the perfect playlist. The plan was that Chi-Chi and Bulma got ready here, and then met everyone for dinner before heading to the club. Chi-Chi herself had never been to a club before, but she was quite excited to go despite her nervousness at the new activity. She had been really depressed lately, as Goten and Trunks had hit their growth spurts together, as well as developed their newfound teenage attitudes. Her baby boy was growing up and didn’t need her as much anymore, Pan was at that stage of infancy when she only wanted to be with her daddy, and Goku had been gone again for four months of training across the universe and away from her. It was hard, spending most of her weekends completely alone in a house that used to be a love filled home. That’s why she agreed to go out tonight, instead of sitting in her lonely house waiting on someone to come home. She knew it would be good for her to go spend time with the friends she had developed over the years. 

Pulling herself out of her darkening thoughts, Chi-Chi turned to find Bulma smiling as she turned on some hip-hop and pulled a bottle of tequila from a mini fridge near the closet. “I know you don’t drink often, but I also know that tequila loosens you up... if you want we can do a few shots while we get ready.” Bulma smiled at her best friend’s wife. Chi-Chi had been spending some more time around Capsule Corp lately since this is where Goten always wanted to be, and both her and Bulma’s husbands were gone training. It was nice having another woman around that wasn’t Bulma’s mother or a member of the staff. The two women had become very close friends, and Bulma might even consider Chi-Chi to have replaced Goku’s best friend status. 

Chi-Chi blushed slightly as a memory from a recent party surfaced in her mind, where tequila and Bulma’s swimming pool had both looked like good ideas at the time. “Oh, I supposed one or two won’t hurt.” She said as Bulma cheered and poured each of them a shot. She grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge as well for chasers. Chi-Chi touched her shot glass with Bulma’s before throwing her head back and swallowing the spicy liquid in one gulp. She flared her hands at her sides before cracking open the can of soda and chasing down the tequila. “Now, when we get to the club, I may need you to help me decide on a drink that won’t make me sick by mixing it with the tequila.” 

Bulma nodded seriously, “I will be sticking to frozen margaritas and more tequila shots when we get there, I suggest you do the same.” She really didn’t want to see her friend get sick, she honestly just wanted her to have a really fun night out with all of their friends. Chi-Chi had been coming to a lot more of Bulma’s parties lately and discovering the fun side of alcohol. “Okay, let’s go ahead and do our hair and makeup, then we will take another shot before getting dressed. We’ll finish with one more before we leave since we aren’t driving tonight.” Bulma said as she pulled her silk robe around her. If they space out the shots they won’t be too tipsy at dinner. Bulma plans on getting completely plastered tonight before coming home and rocking her own world with her vibrator since Vegeta is still gone. She can’t do that if she gets drunk before dinner though, and she really wants to dance tonight at the club. Chi-Chi nodded in enthusiasm, her excitement beginning to bubble to the surface as the tequila shot began to take hold of her. 

*45 Minutes Later on the front lawn of Capsule Corp.*

“Thanks again for the ride back to Earth Whis.” Goku said cheerily as the Angel touched them down on the soft, well maintained grass. 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure Goku. I don’t mind at all.” Whis smiled before turning to his other student, “Vegeta, would you mind if I spoke to Bulma for a moment. I wanted to ask her if she would allow me to take home some of those desserts that Lord Beerus and I like so well, what were they called again…?” The Angel pondered as he tried to remember the dish's name. 

“They’re called donuts. I doubt we have any here, but there is a shop down the road that has really good ones, I’ll send Trunks down there to get some for you.” As if on cue, Trunks and Goten came running from around the building, each brandishing a lightsaber as they battled their way around the front lawn. Trunks noticed their father’s and Whis standing there and cleared his throat at Goten, who looked over and nodded. The boy’s walked over and said hello to Whis and ‘welcome home’ to their fathers. “Trunks, where is your mother?” Vegeta asked gruffly. 

“Oh, Mom and Mrs. Chi-Chi were upstairs getting ready to go out last I checked. I don’t think they left yet, so she should still be up there.” Trunks told his father.

Before Vegeta could answer, Goku spoke up questioningly, “Really? Goten, your mom is here? Why?” 

Goten shrugged, “Like Trunks said, they’re going out tonight. Aunt Bulma said there is a new club that recently opened and apparently everyone is going to check it out.” He frowned in disappointment, “I guess you have to be, like 20 or something to get in, so me and Trunks can’t go.” 

Goku nodded and thanked his son for the information, even if it didn’t seem right. Chi-Chi didn’t “go out” and she certainly didn’t go to clubs. Not that Goku minded if she did, it just wasn’t something she tended to do. Goku himself had never been to a club, so he had no idea what it was like. 

Vegeta took this moment to speak next, “Who exactly is ‘everyone’?” 

Goten shrugged again, “Uh, let’s see I think she said it was Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, Tien and Launch.” 

Vegeta stiffened slightly when Yamcha’s name was mentioned, and everyone noticed, but no one commented on it. “I see. Okay, well I need you boys to do something for me. Whis here needs donuts, go to the shop down the road your mother always gets them from and get as many boxes as you can.” The saiyan grabbed his wallet from his armor and pulled out his credit card, immediately handing it to Goten while glaring at his son. “I don’t trust you with my credit card after that ramen stunt you pulled. Goten I do trust.” He said when Trunks made a stink face, earning a cheer of triumph from Goten. 

“Okay, we’ll do it, but can we at least get a few boxes for ourselves?” Trunks bargained with his father, who agreed under the conditions they hurry. The two boys sped off leaving the small band of students with their master. 

“While I wait I would love to say hello to Bulma before she leaves. I haven’t seen her in ages.” The Angel mentioned. 

Vegeta nodded, “Fine,” He paused for a moment to locate her ki. “She’s in our bedroom, it’s this way.” Vegeta began walking around the large house, stopping underneath a balcony where they could hear loud music blaring through the open doors. Vegeta nodded to the group before gently lifting off of the ground and onto the small patio. Whis and Goku did the same, both looking curiously as the upbeat music thickened when they entered the room. Goku looked around for his wife as Vegeta called out to his own. 

Bulma walked out from the giant walk-in closet with a startled expression on her flushed face. She was wearing a short, tight mini skirt that was covered in tiny rhinestones paired with a matching top that accentuated her large breasts. Her feet were adorned in a pair of strappy heels that wrapped around her shapely calves. Vegeta visibly swallowed as he looked her up and down. She was putting in one of her earrings as she stepped out, before squealing and running up to her husband, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him fiercely. Vegeta kissed back for a moment before remembering they weren’t alone and grunted, pushing her away gently. Bulma grabbed a remote off of the bed and turned the music down slightly. “Oh, Whis! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She walked over and pulled the alien into a hug, much to Vegeta’s dismay and Whis’s pleasure. 

Whis laughed gently as he hugged his little human friend back, “Hello Bulma, it’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“Oh, Goku I didn’t know you were coming home tonight.” Just then Chi-Chi stepped out of the closet, and Goku’s jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his wife. She was wearing a shiny black top with a deep v neck and thin straps over her shoulders. The top clung to her soft muscles and hugged her small waist, leading to a tight red mini skirt that showed off her lush hips and ended at her curled fingertips. Chi-Chi just could not walk in heels, so she’d opted for a pair of black sneakers that went extremely well with her outfit. Goku was completely shocked to see his wife dressed so… different from her normal attire. He’d never seen her wearing less apart from either being naked or wearing a swimsuit when they swam at Bulma’s in the summer. Goku’s mind was immediately torn into two parts. The first part wanted to walk over to her and cover her up with a blanket to shield her body away from the other men in the room, despite how silly that would be considering who they were. The second part wanted to walk over and instant transmission them home so that he could fuck her senseless, while she was still in that outfit. In reality, he stood there and stared at her in stunned silence, unable to move or say anything as she walked over and kissed his cheek. He could smell alcohol on her breath, and observed as she blushed and stumbled slightly. He moved to catch her, grabbing her around the waist and making sure she was steady. 

“Sorry about that, we decided to go ahead and start the party before we left.” Bulma giggled, gesturing to the half empty bottle of Patron sitting on her night stand. 

“Speaking of which,” Chi-Chi walked over to the bottle and poured them another shot before looking over at the saiyans and Whis. “Would any of you like a shot of tequila?” 

Bulma looked over to the Angel, “You’re welcome to try some Whis, although I must say I don’t think you’ll like it. It’s a drink that tastes mediocre, but gets you drunk really quickly. It’s not as good as wine but it is a lot more fun.” 

Whis shook his head, “I appreciate the offer Mrs. Son, but I must decline. I just wanted to say hello before heading back. Vegeta sent your sons to grab some of those lovely donuts for me to take home, and I believe I hear them arriving back.” 

Bulma nodded, “I see. We will walk down with you, Chi-Chi and I were just getting ready to leave.” She paused and looked at the saiyans, “Do you guys want to come with us? Most of our friends are joining us.” She offered. “We are grabbing dinner first, I’ve already reserved the entire restaurant, but I wasn’t prepared for two full blooded saiyans when I called them, only Gohan. I’d have to have the kitchen staff here prepare something for you guys real fast.”

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other before Vegeta spoke up, “The boys said you two were going to a nightclub. You’ve mentioned those before.” 

Bulma nodded, “Yeah, it’s Chi-Chi’s first time going to one. I used to go all the time before I got pregnant with Trunks. Once he came along I stopped, but I think it will be fun, especially since everyone else is coming along too.” She paused, “Vegeta, don’t feel pressured like you have to come. I know you don’t like people, and there will be a lot of people there. You’re more than welcome to stay home, I’m sure you’re tired.” 

Vegeta thought about it for a moment, then looked over at Goku who nodded excitedly. “Kakarot and I will go with you, only because you’ve already been drinking and now I need to protect you.” He grunted before walking out the door and down the hallway to ask the kitchen staff to prepare something for him and Kakarot. 

Chi-Chi walked over to the balcony and looked out, conflicting feelings swirling in her chest. She agreed to go out with Bulma and everyone tonight because Goku was gone and she wanted to attempt to get him off of her mind. She’d been so lonely lately, including when he was home. Things had been different for them the last six months. Even when he was at home, by the time he finished his work at the farm and she’d finished cooking and cleaning, both of them were too tired for any kind of intimacy. They hadn’t even had sex since before the Tournament of Power. Afterward he’d needed to recover from the fighting, and Chi-Chi had been beyond pissed after she’d been told the whole story. She’d barely seen him after that, between him running off to spar with Vegeta and go train under the God of Destruction. 

She also felt empowered, wanting to use this as an opportunity to get her husband's attention. Normally Goku didn’t notice when she changed something about her appearance, however she hadn’t missed the look on his face when she’d walked out to greet him. The way his eyes roamed over her body and his mouth hung agape made a shiver run down her spine straight to her core, a feeling she hadn’t had in ages. While she always found her husband very attractive, the lack of intimacy they’d shared in recent years caused her responsiveness to dwindle. She knew she was a beautiful woman, she stayed in shape with martial arts training and a healthy diet, and rather recently Chi-Chi had accompanied Bulma in her wish to remain youthful. She originally had decided not to even bother with the wish, but Bulma pointed out that since they were married to saiyans who don’t age at the same rate as humans, both of them would most likely die before their husbands. The thought of leaving Goku to fend for himself terrified Chi-Chi, and she’d gone with Bulma to wish for youth. 

And Goku hadn’t even noticed she looked so much younger!

As she watched the city lights twinkle, she considered her options. If Goku was going to be going with them to the nightclub, she had to come up with a way to get him to notice her. She could dance with another man, maybe make him jealous. She’d only seen Goku get jealous once, a long time ago after they’d first gotten married. Goku had accompanied Chi-Chi to her father’s kingdom where she had some business to attend to, and they’d run into one of the men who had wanted to court her when she was a teenager. Goku originally had been his friendly self with the man until he gave Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek. Chi-Chi didn’t think anything of it, and Goku had put his arm around her waist as they walked to the castle. Once they arrived, before even going to see her father, Goku had pulled Chi-Chi to her old bedroom and kissed her passionately. 

Chi-Chi pulled away from her new husband breathlessly, her lips tingling from his fiery kiss. “Goku, what on Earth has gotten into you?” She asked as he kissed his way down her neck.  
Goku inhaled the scent of his wife deeply, “I dunno Chi. When that guy mentioned he had wanted to marry you, it made my chest get all tight. Then he kissed you like that and I didn’t like it. At all” He dragged his nose over her collarbone and up her throat, pulling her face in for another kiss. 

Chi-Chi kissed him back for a moment before pulling away, earning a small growl of disapproval from her husband. “Goku, even if he wanted to marry me, I would have never married him. I was waiting for you.” She said, looking up into his dark, lust filled eyes. “Plus he surprised me with the kiss, but it seemed innocent enough. He and I have been friends for years you know.” 

Goku growled again as he fumbled with Chi-Chi’s top. The buttons on this thing always confused him. “I know, I don’t mind you having friends who are men, not at all. I do mind when they admit they wanted to be married to you. I don’t like the idea of anyone but me getting to be married to you. It makes me angry because I love you so much, and I don’t want anyone else to have you.” Goku cheered internally as he finally got the damn shirt open, and immediately took one of Chi-Chi’s plump breasts into his hands and kissed her erect nipple. 

Chi-Chi gasped, arching her body into her husband as he began fondling her. It made her heart swell to hear him say such things, especially since she’d never considered Goku could be the jealous type. “I understand Goku. I’m sorry he kissed me like that and it upset you.”

Goku shook his head. “Ya ain’t got nothing to apologize for. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just got jealous thinking about another man doing to you what I’m about to.” Goku said as he pulled Chi-Chi to her old bed.

“Chi-Chi,” Bulma’s voice pulled her from her little trance, “I’m going to make a quick phone call to my assistant and have him go get the guys some outfits for tonight, then we’ll go to dinner.” 

Chi-Chi nodded and looked over at her husband, his expression was completely unreadable. She could normally read Goku better than anyone. People often perceived him as dull and kind of stupid, but Chi-Chi knew that was mostly just an act. Goku was naive, sure, but he also had learned a lot of things from his life experiences. That’s why she held him to a much higher standard than anyone else for the 20 plus years they’d been married. Right now though, she might as well be a stranger with the way he was looking at her. She had a lot to think about during dinner tonight. 

As the women left for dinner, Goku and Vegeta stayed behind to eat and wait on Bulma’s assistant to bring them what she deemed appropriate to wear to a nightclub. Vegeta was already regretting his decision to say yes, especially since Bulma had given him the chance to say no, guilt free. However considering his wife smelling like a bar when they hadn’t even left yet and she was apparently planning on drinking more once they got to the club, he felt compelled to go just to make sure she was safe. He knew she could handle herself and her liquor, and she wouldn’t actually be in any danger with the other Z fighters there, even Yamcha. And there it was. The actual reason Vegeta had agreed to go to that stupid club, because he was going to be there. Bulma had made it clear that Yamcha was absolutely no threat to Vegeta, but he still didn’t like the man. On his home planet, Vegeta would have been completely in the right to kill the weakling after mating with Bulma and claiming her. Apparently that was not appropriate behavior on Earth though, and when he’d brought it up Bulma had screamed at him for even insisting it. “Kakarot, let’s go. I’m hungry and we should eat, especially if you plan on joining the women in drinking.”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know if I’ll drink tonight. If Chi-Chi wants me to I will, but it doesn’t really do anything for me.” Goku said quietly. Watching his wife leave looking like that had made his chest feel really tight, something he had experienced often in his life. Jealousy. Goku never showed it, especially since Chi-Chi was the most faithful woman on the planet, but he got jealous over her often. She was incredibly beautiful, and men mentioned it all the time. When they were shopping, out in the city, in her home village… Chi-Chi was always being adored by men, and it made Goku feel angry. Not at her, usually when he did get jealous he went home and made sure to remind her of his love by bringing her lots of pleasure in the bedroom. They actually had a great sex life, despite what his friends thought. He just didn’t talk about it because Chi-Chi had said it wasn’t proper. Although, Goku thought as he and Vegeta ate, we haven’t actually had sex in like, 6 or 7 months. He knew he was to blame for that, and decided he would make it up to her when they got home tonight… providing that he didn’t make her mad over something. 

Before he had a chance to think of ways to make his wife come tonight, a tall but thin man walked in pulling a rolling cart with bagged outfits hanging from it. “Mr. Vegeta sir, I hope all is well.” The man greeted his boss's husband. Vegeta grunted in response before digging back into his pile of food. “I bought these outfits for you and Mr. Son as Bulma requested. I used my best judgement based on what she said she wanted you two to wear and what I actually thought you would be comfortable in and not murder me for trying to make you wear.” The man said as he began pulling clothes off of the rack. 

“Oh Vegeta’s bark is worse than his bite. Trust me.” Goku laughed light heartedly, and Vegeta just glared daggers at him. 

“Nevertheless, Mr. Vegeta this one's for you,” He said as he handed the outfit to the older saiyan, “And this one is for Mr. Son. If either of you don’t like something I brought other ones, but these will look the best.” 

Goku opened the bag and inspected the outfit. Normally nothing was more comfortable than his gi, but he figured Chi-Chi would be mad if he showed up wearing that while she looked so sexy. Plus, he actually wanted to make sure he looked good for her. The outfit wasn’t too bad, consisting of a pair of jeans with rips down the legs, a dark purple button down shirt and black boots. “Cool, I’ll go home and shower real fast. Be right back.” Goku touched his fingers to his head and disappeared. 

Bulma’s assistant shook his head in disbelief. He knew Vegeta was… otherworldly, but clearly he wasn’t the only one. “Anyway, do you want to make any adjustments to your outfit sir?” 

Vegeta looked at the outfit sitting inside the bag, considering. He knew if Bulma wanted him to wear this, she’d pitch a fit if he didn’t. It looked like it would be comfortable, and it was certainly something she would have picked out, with minor adjustments made for his comfort. “No it’s fine. Thanks.” He said before heading off to take his own shower. He had one piece of clothing stuffed in the back of his side of their shared closet that he was definitely going to wear with this. He had ordered it off of the internet one night after Bulma had gotten wine drunk and told her she had a fantasy of him wearing something like it. Vegeta smirked at his own genius, he was definitely getting laid tonight. 

About 20 minutes later, Goku popped back over to Capsule Corp freshly showered and wearing the outfit that had been picked out for him. Even he had to admit, he looked really good. Bulma certainly knew clothes and these weren’t super uncomfortable. “Hey Vegeta, ready to go?” 

Vegeta looked up from the book he was reading and nodded at his friend. “Yes, Bulma just sent me a message that they were about to arrive at the club, let’s go. I put the address into my phone, it’s only 15 minutes away if we walk, 3 if we fly.” Goku nodded and the two took off into the sky in the direction of their entertainment for the night. 

They landed a block down from the club and decided to walk the rest of the way. Goku could sense the ki’s of all of his friends arriving to the east,and motioned to Vegeta for the two of them to meet everyone. As they stepped off of the sidewalk and into the parking lot, a long black limo pulled in and all of the Z fighters spilled out. Goku ran over to greet everyone, and Vegeta waited back for Bulma to get out.

“Goku! Bulma mentioned you guys were joining us tonight!” Krillin yelled excitedly as he saw his friend. Goku said hi to everyone, but his eyes searched for Chi-Chi. 

She was the last one to exit the limo, and she looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to her and grinned, leaning down to kiss her quickly. “Honey, you look very nice.” Chi-Chi said approvingly, watching as Goku pinkened at the compliment. Before he could answer however, Bulma cleared her throat. 

“Okay everyone. I called ahead and had them reserve one of the vip booths for us, and everyone's drinks are on my tab tonight, no arguments. Got it? We’ve got bottle service plus anything anyone wants from the bar.” She stated with authority. The only one who would argue with her over paying for anything was Videl, who insisted Bulma let her pay for at least half. Bulma wouldn’t hear of it though, insisting it was her treat. Everyone walked to the entrance, and Bulma informed the bouncer of who she was, and he promptly let everyone in. People in the line started to grumble, and Vegeta silenced all of them with one deadly look. 

Loud music filtered into earshot as the group entered the club, and Chi-Chi was momentarily overwhelmed. She knew it would be busy, but she hadn’t expected to see so many people pressed against each other in the middle of the room. While she was having dinner with her friends, Chi-Chi had also been trying to devise a plan. She had two options: 1) Make Goku jealous by dancing dirty with another man, or 2) Get Goku drunk and get him to dance with her. Chi-Chi had decided to see how the night went and let fate decide. Once they entered the vip section, everyone grabbed a spot inside of a half round booth. Tien and Launch slid in first, he didn’t plan on dancing so he had no need to sit on the outside of the booth. Krillin and Eighteen were next, followed by Gohan and Videl on the other side of Tien. Bulma and Vegeta sat next to them while Goku and Chi-Chi slid in beside Krillin. A bartender walked over with a tray full of shots pre-prepared for everyone before taking their individual drink orders. Chi-Chi asked for a strawberry margarita, with an extra shot of tequila in it. Goku decided he absolutely did need a drink, asking for a simple Captain and Coke. 

Once everyone had ordered their drinks, Bulma gathered everyone's attention. “Alright guys, let's drink and then I am going to go dance. Anyone who wants to follow me can, Chi-Chi, you don’t have a choice.” She winked at her friend. Chi-Chi blushed from being singled out, but nodded in agreement. “First round is shots of tequila, everyone grab a salt shaker and a lime!” Bulma squealed, grabbing the closest ones, licking her wrist before holding it out to Vegeta. He looked at everyone watching him in disbelief, and locked eyes with Yamcha who was smirking at him challengingly. Vegeta gently grabbed his wife's wrist and added the salt. Bulma smiled and put the lime between her teeth while her husband licked the salt off of her wrist before taking his tequila shot in one gulp. He leaned in and took the lime in his own mouth, biting down to get it’s juices before kissing his wife passionately. Everyone gasped at Vegeta’s open display of affection, something he had never done. 

“Well, it looks like you two have played this game before.” Eighteen laughed before she and Krillin followed Vegeta and Bulma’s example.

Everyone at the table started taking their shots, and Goku looked down at Chi-Chi and winked. She giggled, still feeling some of the alcohol from earlier buzzing in her system. Chi-Chi held out her wrist for her husband, but Goku took another route opting for the side of her neck instead. He leaned down and ran his tongue from her exposed collarbone to just below her left ear before pulling away and dashing salt on the moist spot. Chi-Chi blushed a deeper red than her skirt as she looked over and saw Bulma and Videl winking at her and giving her a thumbs up. Gohan groaned and buried his face in his hands, almost regretting coming out with his parents tonight before remembering he didn’t have to go home with them anymore. 

Goku continued his turn by licking his wife’s neck once more to remove the salt before knocking back his shot. Chi-Chi quickly put a lime between her teeth before Goku leaned down and took it from her with his tongue, swallowing the whole wedge before kissing Chi-Chi deeply. She kissed back, moving one hand to the side of his face tenderly. Her head began to swim as he kissed her in a way he hadn’t in months. Finally after a few moments longer, someone cleared their throat and Goku pulled away slowly. 

“Um, Goku, you aren’t supposed to swallow the lime buddy.” Yamcha told his friend, earning a laugh from everyone but Vegeta, who simply grunted and called Goku an imbecile. Goku shrugged and laughed, looking down at Chi-Chi with a grin. Chi-Chi decided at that moment to play hard to get, just a little bit. She wanted to make Goku chase her a little before giving into his smiles. She leaned over and whispered in Eighteen’s ear for a moment, and the other woman grinned wickedly and nodded in agreement. Goku looked at his wife confused for a moment, and then in shock as Chi-Chi salted and licked Eighteen’s wrist before taking her shot. Chi-Chi then proceeded to take the lime out of her friend's mouth and bite it hard before giving her friend a quick kiss. Eighteen didn’t let Chi-Chi off that easy though, grabbing the other woman’s face and deepening the kiss. Everyone at the table gasped again as the two women made out for a few moments. Satisfied, Chi-Chi pulled away and peeked over at Goku, whose expression darkened with both lust and rage. There it is, that was the look Chi-Chi was trying to accomplish from him. She took the lime rind out of her mouth and smiled sweetly at Goku before starting a conversation with Videl and a somewhat embarrassed Gohan about Pan. Goku had never seen anything like it, especially involving his wife. She had just leaned over and made out with Eighteen, right there at the table! Then she smiled at him like nothing had happened! Goku knew his wife must be trying to make him jealous, and while it was working he had to admit that was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. 

The bartender came back with all of their drinks and Goku quickly downed his entire glass. The group began having small conversations while the bartender went to grab Goku another drink, and Bulma declared she was ready to go dance. Vegeta stood to let her and Videl out, then sat back down. Chi-Chi looked over at Goku who quickly followed Vegeta’s lead, letting out the women on his side of the booth. As they made their way to the dance floor, Goku noticed that all that remained at the table was the men. Krillin leaned over and whispered to his friend, “Hey, sorry about that thing with Eighteen. She told me that Chi-Chi just wants to play hard to get tonight because she was mad about you leaving, or whatever.” Krillin shrugged. “Not gonna lie though dude, that was legit the best thing that’s happened all year.” Causing Goku to laugh at his friends' waggling eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I think we are all in agreement about that, Krillin.” Yamcha pointed out. 

Tien nodded in agreement and Vegeta just looked away, scoffing. Goku followed his friend's eyeline and caught sight of all of the girls dancing together on the floor, Bulma and Chi-Chi were pressed up against each other as Launch spun a laughing Videl into Eighteen’s arms. Watching Chi-Chi interact with the other woman and let loose gave Goku a new perspective about his wife that he’s never had before. Since the day they were married, Chi-Chi has been the caretaker. She has provided delicious hot meals every single day, given him two wonderful sons, and over 20 years of unconditional love. She’s never complained about it or even taken a day off. She’s always been there, a constant in an ever changing world. Yet, there she was frolicking and dancing with friends of theirs without a care in the world. It made Goku wonder if he had been taking advantage of his darling wife for all of those wonderful years. He’s seen her dance, but he’s never seen her move in such a carefree way before, as if all of her responsibilities have been suddenly lifted off of her dainty, yet immensely strong shoulders. With a rush, Goku has an epiphany. Gohan has a family of his own now having been blessed with a beautiful wife and daughter. Goten is slowly becoming a young man, garnering independence as he ventures his way into adulthood. Chi-Chi is no longer in a position of having a home full of people to take care of and provide for. She has almost nothing tying her down, keeping her from getting to experience all of the things she never had a chance to do after starting a family so young. Almost, Goku thinks. She has me. 

However, as Goku watches his wife laughing with her girlfriends on the dance floor, he wonders what could stop her from leaving him. He knows he hasn’t always been the best husband, constantly making her angry, going years without financially providing for his family, leaving to train across the universe more often than he is home. Chi-Chi is a stunningly beautiful woman, and she could have any man she wanted. Goku has seen men flirting with her many times during their marriage. He’s never done anything to make her want to stay, so why has she? Krillin mentioned she was playing hard to get, her aloof attitude toward him tonight makes him remember she could have him replaced with a better man in minutes. Goku realizes with a start that if he wants to keep his wife, he will have to try to be that better man.

“Whew, that was fun, hey, why don’t you guys come join us out there?” Bulma asks as she makes her way back to the table. Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha agree, getting up to join the woman on the dance floor. 

Goku agrees as well, walking over and looking for his wife, who seems to have disappeared. “Hey guys,” he shouts over the steady thumping of the music, “Where’s Chi-Chi?”

“She went to the bar to get another drink like ten minutes ago. Must be busy.” Videl answers, grabbing Gohan by the hand and pulling him in to dance with her. 

Goku reaches out in search of her ki, finding it at the bar and heading that way. He moves to the edge of the room in order to avoid being caught in between the sweaty bodies of the other patrons and walks along the wall toward the other side of the building, keeping his ki locked onto his wifes. As Goku approaches the bar, he feels Chi-Chi’s ki fluctuating, prompting him to pick up his pace. When he finally reaches the bar, he finds his wife sitting there having a very lively conversation with a man in a cowboy hat. Goku can see her laughing at something he said, and he stops dead in his tracks when the stranger brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear, caressing her face as he does so. Goku can feel her ki tremble, and notices her cheeks pinken at the small affection. Thanks to his saiyan hearing, even over the loud music he can hear the conversation. 

“So,” the man begins, “What would you say to the two of us getting out of here and going somewhere a little more private?” 

Goku is about to stomp over there and throw the man into orbit, but stops when Chi-Chi begins to respond. “Oh, look you seem like a wonderful guy, but I’m actually a married woman.” She tells him, making Goku sigh in relief. 

“Aw c’mon sugar, I’m married too, but what they don’t know ain’t gonna hurt’m.” He draws out in a deep accent. 

Chi-Chi shakes her head, “I appreciate the conversation, but I really should be getting back to my group.” She moves to stand, but the man suddenly grabs her arm.

“Don’t go so soon darlin-” the man begins, however in the blink of an eye, Goku moves between the man and his wife. 

“You had better let my wife go, if you value keeping this arm.” He says darkly.

“Goku,” Chi-Chi says as the stranger stands up. 

“Well buddy I’m not so sure your wife wants me to let go.” The man threatens.

Before Goku can say anything back, Chi-Chi whips around him and out of the man’s grasp, “Oh trust me, she does. I told you no the first time pal.” 

“Trust me lady, if you didn’t want to fuck a stranger in a bar tonight, you wouldn’t be dressed like such a whore.” He sneers, gesturing to Chi-Chi’s outfit. 

Goku’s vision goes red, and he is about to knock this asshole out when a movement from beside him catches his eye. Chi-Chi stomps up to the man and punches him square in the face, knocking him off of his feet. The man falls to the floor screeching and writhing in pain, blood gushing from his broken nose. Chi-Chi shakes her hand out and shouts, “Take that back home to your wife, asshole!” before turning around and grabbing Goku’s arm. “Come on dear, let’s go back to the group.”

Goku follows in stunned silence as Chi-Chi pulls him back in the direction of their friends. There isn’t anyone stronger than his wife, he knows this. Sometimes he forgets just what a force of nature she actually is. Before they have a chance to get back to the group however, Goku changes their direction, turning them through a side door into the alleyway behind the bar. Chi-Chi looks up confused, turning around to face him with a questioning look in her eyes, but before she has a chance to say anything Goku’s on her, his lips crash against hers in a heated moment of passion. Chi-Chi takes a second to adjust to the change before she is kissing him back, sliding her arms behind his head, one hand digging into his wild hair. Goku pushes her until her back crashes into the brick wall behind them, and he uses this to press himself as close to her as physically possible. Goku moves from her lips to her neck, giving her a moment to catch her breath. He can taste the salty sweat and alcohol on her skin, fueling his fire even more. The saiyan dives back in, moving his lips in time with hers, tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Nothing tastes better than his wife, nothing in all of the universes combined. Chi-Chi melts against him, throwing one leg around his own. Goku takes this opportunity to slip his hands underneath her thighs and lift her up, settling her against his hips as she wraps her legs around his waist. Her skirt slides up her ass, and Goku can smell her arousal as it sits inches away from his own throbbing cock. She grinds her hips into him as he kisses her, moving from her lips again to her ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth. 

“Goku--” Chi-Chi begins, twisting her hips slightly, allowing the friction to give her a little bit of relief. “Goku--ah! What has gotten into you tonight?” She pants against his cheek.

Goku drags his nose from the bottom of her ear to the small saiyan mating mark right above her collarbone, “Chi, you clearly have no idea how fucking sexy it was to watch you knock that guy’s lights out.” He hums against the spot he scarred her all those years ago. 

“Even before that, when you licked my neck in front of all our friends…” She trails off as he slips a hand between them and runs his finger across the damp spot on her panties, making her shiver. 

Goku chuckles darkly, “Yeah, then you made out with Eighteen. What’s your point babe?”

“You just seem extra attentive tonight, that’s--ah oh that feels good--that’s all.” She manages between moans as her husband slips his finger under the thin silk and begins rubbing circles on her sensitive clit. 

“What can I say? I missed ya,” Goku drops his head to her shoulder and takes a deep breath in, re-familiarizing himself with her scent. “I really fuckin’ missed ya Cheech.” He murmurs into her ear. 

Chi-Chi stiffens around him slightly, she can feel her orgasm approaching slowly, teasingly. Goku notices and makes a quick decision that will either result in the best sex of his life tonight, or never having it again. He pulls his fingers away and sets his wife to her feet, making sure she doesn’t fall. Chi-Chi gasps at the loss of sensation, “Goku, why’d ya stop?! I was about to come!” She whispers angrily. 

Goku chuckles again and leans in to kiss her. “Coz, stopping now will only make it feel ten times better when I take you home tonight.” 

“Hm, well maybe I won’t go home with you since you won’t let me come.” Chi-Chi threatens.

Goku chuckles again before throwing her a pouty face. “Trust me babe, just stay horny and when we get home I’m going to give you the best night of your life.” Goku takes her hand and instant transmissions them back inside the club, but a few paces away from their friends so they have a second to compose themselves. 

Chi-Chi straightens her skirt the rest of the way out and walks over to the group like nothing happened, followed by Goku who looks around at the crowd. Everyone but Vegeta is on the dance floor, so Goku heads back over to the table to get another drink before joining their friends. When he gets there, he looks over at the other saiyan who is now smirking at him. “What?” Goku asks him. 

“Tch, you do realize leaving a woman on the edge of orgasm like that is rude, right?” the Saiyan Prince chuckles as Goku sputters and turns as red as a tomato. 

“Y-you heard us?” 

“Yes Kakarot, of course I could hear you. I wasn’t going to listen, but it sure was more interesting than whatever the hell those guys are doing out there.” Vegeta gestures to their groups of friends, all of whom are dancing with each other. Goku watches as Chi-Chi moves back into the group and is welcomed with open arms by Bulma and the others. 

“Yeah, well that’s just something we do. Trust me, she likes it.” Goku says, just loud enough for Vegeta to hear, but too low for Gohan to pick up on… he hopes. 

“Hn, if I did that to Bulma I’d lose more than my life.” Vegeta stated, “Although it is an interesting idea.” He ponders quietly. 

Goku looks over at his friend, “I can’t imagine she wouldn’t like it. You just can’t be an asshole with it.” Goku explains, “It’s called edging. I ain’t gonna explain it to you, that’s what google is for. Just ask Bulma before you do it.” 

Vegeta just nods and goes back to watching the group, his eyebrows quirking up as his blue haired heiress struts back to the table. “Okay boys, time you both got your asses out there.” She states, grabbing a groaning Vegeta by the hand and dragging him with her to the dance floor. Goku downs the last of his drink and heads over to join them. 

Chi-Chi is too focused on the way her body moves to the rhythm of the music to notice when Goku sneaks up behind her and places his hand on her hip. She opens her eyes and gazes up at him, her eyes half lidded and filled with lust. She backs up against him and sways her hips, moving with the beat. Goku looks at the other couples, watches as they unite with each other in a flurry of movement. The only person not dancing like everyone else is Vegeta, who has his hands planted firmly on Bulma’s waist as she sways with the music. 

Goku spins Chi-Chi to face him, grabbing her waist and moving with her as the song picks up. Chi-Chi laughs and throws her arms above her head, rocking her body in time with her husband. Goku dips down and rolls his hips back, grinding close, but never touching her. He can sense her heart rate quicken as she watches him dance, and she licks her lips before she pulls him back up and moves against him. 

Goku is so focused on Chi-Chi that he almost misses it when Bulma shouts, “Okay, switch!” Suddenly his vision is full of blonde hair and he watches as Chi-Chi is thrown into Krillin’s arms. Goku laughs at her shocked expression, and giggles even harder when she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“So, are you gonna keep flirting with your wife, or are you gonna dance with me?” Eighteen smirks, and Goku laughs before grabbing her hand and twirling her. The song changes again, this song faster than the last, and Goku spins with Eighteen as the pair swing to the rhythm. Goku watches as Krillin does something similar with Chi-Chi and cracks up again when he looks over to find Launch trying to dance dirty with his son, who is crimson with embarrassment. Videl laughs at her husband as she dances sweetly with Tien and Yamcha both. 

Everyone switches again with the next song change, and Goku finds Videl twirling toward him. Smiling, Goku extends his hand to his daughter-in-law and begins a sweet dance with her, making sure not to step on her toes. The saiyan looks up to see how everyone fared, stifling a laugh when he sees Gohan attempting to dance with a drunk Bulma, who keeps petting his hair. He looks over to find Chi-Chi in the arms of Tien and Yamcha, and something in him wants to snap. He didn’t mind when she danced with Krillin, they’ve been best friends forever, however he can’t stop watching the way Yamcha’s hands are touching Chi-Chi too much. Keeping his composure, Goku watches from the corner of his eye as the two men move, one in front of Chi-Chi and the other behind her, both swaying in time with her hips.

He almost cheers when Bulma switches everyone again, ending up with his blue haired friend herself. This time Chi-Chi twirls over to Vegeta, and to Goku’s complete shock the other saiyan actually dances with her. Bulma notices and smirks, “Yeah, it usually takes about five drinks for that man to loosen up.” She laughs. “Don’t worry, he knows which zones are off limits.” Bulma winks at Goku who rolls his eyes before dipping her, making her laugh even harder. 

Chi-Chi is shocked at how good of a dancer Vegeta actually is now that he isn’t just awkwardly standing behind Bulma, and she voices as much to him. Vegeta smirks down at her, “Well I didn’t dance at all before I met the woman. Even then it took her about five years and one child before I even considered it.” 

“Goku dances with me all the time, you two are so different.” She ponders aloud, grabbing hold of Vegeta’s shoulders and rocking herself lower. 

The older man just sneers at her, “I did hear he was dropped on his head as a child.”   
“Yeah, and thank Kami for that, or he’d be as stiff as you.” 

“I’ll show you stiff, woman.” Vegeta says before spinning Chi-Chi away from him and moving to catch her. She laughs as he grabs her waist and lifts her effortlessly, swinging and angling her so she has to wrap her legs around his hips. Once she’s secure, Vegeta dips her, supporting all of her weight and letting her stretch her arms above her head. He locks eyes with the other full blooded saiyan across the room, who is looking back with an expression torn between curiosity and frustration. 

Bulma grabs Goku’s hands and bounces with him, “He’s just trying to rile you up. He knows how jealous you get.” 

“How would he know?” Goku questions his long-time friend.

“Because I told him.” She says, matter-of-factly, “Plus anyone who has ever spent anytime with the two of you knows how territorial you are with her.” Bulma explains. Goku just shrugs and Bulma continues, “He’s the same way with me. It’s a saiyan thing I guess. Vegeta is always super jealous.” Bulma laughs. Goku looks back over to find Chi-Chi facing away from Vegeta, who has his arms draped lazily over her shoulders as she grinds into him. 

Bulma decides she’s had enough of Goku and moves back to her own husband. She leans in and whispers something in Chi-Chi’s ear, causing her to look at Goku and burst into a fit of giggles. He couldn’t hear what was said and started pouting, making the women laugh even more. Chi-Chi breaks away from the group and goes back to the table to rest, and Goku follows closely behind her. She plops down at the booth, signaling for the bartender to bring them another round. 

“Uh, Chi, just don’t drink too much, okay? I don’t want you feeling too sick tomorrow and being miserable.” Goku pleads gently, expecting her to lash out. 

Instead she pulls him down beside her and leans her head against his shoulder. “I won’t, I’m pretty much at my limit. I think I’ll have one more and call it quits.” She slurs. “Whaddabou’ you, Goku? Are you even a little drunk?”

Goku nods, “Yeah, I’m pretty wasted babe. I’ve already had like 10 drinks. I think if I was human I would die from that much” He ponders aloud. Goku almost jumps when he feels his wife groping him through his jeans. “Chi-” He starts to say, but is quickly cut off by her climbing up and kissing him. 

“Goku,” She begins when she pulls off of him, “Take me home.” 

Goku nods and leans down to kiss his wife gently before standing up and making his way over to Bulma and the others. “Hey Bulma!” He shouts. Bulma walks over with Vegeta in tow behind her. “Chi-Chi is ready to leave, I think she’s had a little too much.” Goku lifts his hand and puts his fingers together in a gesture. 

Bulma nods and pulls her phone out, “I’ll call my driver, I think we are about ready to leave too.” She looks at her husband who nods once. “Do you guys want to come back to my place? It will take a couple of hours to get back to your house, and you are in no condition to fly.” 

Goku agrees and makes his way back to Chi-Chi. He pulls her in close, running a hand down her side gently, “Hey, Bulma says we should stay at her house tonight, I’m too drunk to fly us home and it will take hours by cab…” Goku pauses, running his nose across her cheek, drinking in the heady scent of her skin mixed with the alcohol, “And I can’t wait more than 20 more minutes to get you out of these clothes.” He whispers, his voice going husky. 

Chi-Chi shivers as her husband's hot breath ghosted over her ear, a tingling sensation running down her spine directly into her core. She nodded to him, grabbing her last margarita and downing the remainder of it in one long sip. Chi-Chi shivered again as the mixture of both sweet and spicy warmed her up from the inside. Moments later Bulma rushed over and ushered everyone toward the door. The group said their goodbyes, everyone getting into their own Uber and going to their own homes for the night. Once inside the car, Bulma leaned into Vegeta, who put his arm around her, and sighed. “Wow, what a fun night!” She exclaimed happily, “I remember why I used to do this so much before becoming a mother.” 

Chi-Chi giggled, “I had a lotta fun..” Her words slurred together slightly, causing Goku to tighten his grip on her waist protectively. “I wanna do that again.. I usually just have wine at home alone.” She sighed sadly. Goku’s heart clinched at her words, the deep sadness slipping into her tone.

“Girl, I feel ya. This one leaves me alone all the time too, usually to go play with your husband.” Bulma fell into a fit of giggles, “I swear he plays with Goku more than me.” Bulma said, causing Vegeta’s eyes to pop and a string of curses. Both women lost it at his reaction, and Goku joined in with their laughter. Soon enough, the car pulled up to the entrance of the massive Capsule Corporation, and the two couples stumbled out of the car. Even Vegeta was having a harder time navigating his surroundings, as he had also had quite a lot to drink having been encouraged by his wife. 

After they made it into the house and the men had raided the refrigerator, Bulma escorted her guests to their room for the night. “Here’s where you guys can stay, our room is four doors over if you need anything…” Bulma looked thoughtfully, “Though we might not answer.” She winked, causing Goku to laugh and Chi-Chi to giggle. 

Once they were inside the guest room, Goku was on his wife in a second, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Chi-Chi returned his affections, palming his growing erection with one hand and pulling his hand up to cup her breast. A growl formed in Goku’s throat, he pulled away to look at his wife. Chi-Chi’s eyes were glazed over with lust and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, beckoning him in. Goku was powerless to resist, grabbing her by the waist and tossing her on the bed. Chi-Chi gasped as he did, giggling when she landed on the bed. Goku closed in, leaning over her and pressing her back against the soft mattress. He pulled her top to the side, allowing one of her plump breasts to spill out. Goku placed open-mouthed kisses across the soft, ample skin, pulling the hardening nipple between his teeth gently. Chi-Chi gasped shakily as her husband began sucking her breast, feeling his hand ghosting down her body to begin a sensual assault on her swollen, throbbing clit. A moan fell from her lips, and Chi-Chi threw her head back as she fell into a pool of pleasure. Her hips began thrusting gently, uncontrollably as Goku moved his finger with inhuman speed, causing a vibrating sensation to strum through her pelvis. Chi-Chi whimpered softly as an orgasm began bubbling to the surface. Goku could sense that his wife was about to come, and began emitting a small amount of ki into his finger, causing her to scream as an ocean of ecstasy crashed over her. White light exploded behind her tightly shut eyes as the last spasms ran through her. 

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, his eyes dark with need as he gazed down at her. Chi-Chi pushed him off of her and stood, giggling at her husband's confused and slightly hurt expression. She backed up and looked around the room, seeking out certain tools. Her eyes lit up when she spotted what she needed. She walked over to a set of candles on a dresser across the room, opening the top drawer praying there were matches. She cheered internally when she found the tools and gathered them up in her arms. Chi-Chi made her way back to the bed and dropped the candles, moving to arrange them on the nightstands and nearby tables. Pleased with her work, Chi-Chi went around the room lighting them one by one before walking back and flipping the lights off. The room was plunged into darkness momentarily before their eyes adjusted and the soft glow of the warm candles caressed them. Goku watched hungrily as Chi-Chi moved back to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, mood music beginning to flow from its tiny speakers. She moved to stand in front of him, smiling as his eyes roamed over her figure. Chi-Chi began, slowly pulling the hem of her top up in time with the gentle beat. Understanding rolled over Goku as he watched his wife begin to strip. He leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the show in front of him. Chi-Chi pulled her top up completely, her full, perky tits bouncing gently as she freed them. 

Goku licked his lips, his cock twitching with need as he watched his lover undress. She unzipped the back of her skirt, dropping the thin fabric to her ankles, revealing her thin lace panties. She turned around and faced away from him, bending over as she pulled them down her legs, giving him a perfect view of her round ass. She pulled herself back up slowly, running her fingers across her own skin. Chi-Chi turned to find her husband with his cock out as he pumped it gently, watching her show. She blushed crimson as she realized what he was doing, before walking over and lifting a leg beside him, exposing her pussy to him. Goku pumped a little harder as she began fondling her own tits, squeezing them and pinching her own nipples, small moans of pleasure escaping her lips. Goku groaned, leaning his head back lazily as he watched her pleasure herself for him. Chi-Chi knelt in front of him, pushing her tits up for him to come on. Goku stroked his cock faster before being overtaken by his orgasm, his hot come shooting out and onto his wifes tits, some of it splashing on her face. A drop landed on Chi-Chi’s lips, her tongue darting out to taste her husband’s seed. Goku pulled her up and kissed her deeply, his tongue fighting with hers for control. The pair giggled, their lust quenched for now. Their appetites for each other were only held over, and Goku knew there was going to be much more in store for them tonight. Chi-Chi pulled him to the bathroom for a shower, the hot water amazing on their overly sensitive skins. They had fun soaping each other up, laughing as they slid drunkenly around the shower. Before they hurt themselves, Goku and Chi-Chi finished their bath and toweled off, crawling under the sheets of their bed. 

Meanwhile four rooms over, Vegeta moaned as his cock nudged the back of his wife’s throat. Bulma swallowed around him, forcing a shudder from the divine man above her. Her knees burned and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, two feelings that sparked heat between her thighs. Vegeta tangled his fingers in her short hair, tightening them as he felt that familiar pull in his belly. “Ah, Bulma I’m gonna come, I’m gonna--.” He whispered moments before he felt that pull in his balls, and hot come shot down Bulma’s throat. She swallowed deeply, taking as much as she could, however some still leaked from the corner of her mouth and dripped down onto her perky tits. Vegeta watched as she wiped her mouth and smirked, beckoning him to follow her for her turn. Vegeta grinned darkly as he followed her to their bed, watching her lay down and spread her legs for him. Vegeta enjoyed the view of his blue haired vixen of a wife splayed out, laying in wait for him to come pleasure her. He stalked closer, leaning down and trailing kisses up her smooth legs as his large hands squeezed her breasts gently. Bulma shivered as her husband made his way to her apex, his long tongue running a wet stripe between her folds. Bulma moaned gently as Vegeta began to devour her, pulling her legs around his back. 

“Ah, Vegeta, that feels so good,” Bulma cried, her legs beginning to tremble as her lover's tongue sped up. Vegeta took the tip of his tongue and flicked it repeatedly against his woman’s tiny nub, bringing her as much pleasure as he can. She writhed beneath him, bucking her hips into his mouth, feeling that delicious heat pooling deep inside her. Moments later, it snapped, and the warmth spread through her entire body as her orgasm overpowered her, causing her to scream. “Ah--Vegeta yes!” 

The last of her orgasm spasmed through her as she carted her fingers in his spiked hair, pulling hard on the soft strands. They both enjoyed making love a little rougher than most, and Vegeta especially loved when Bulma let loose and used all of her strength on him. He chuckled when she pulled his hair, his soft cock beginning to tighten again at her ministrations. “Hm, keep that up and we’ll have to go for round three babe.” He muttered, looking up to find her staring down at him with love filled eyes. 

“I wanna go all night,” Bulma told him, her voice sultry and sweet. Vegeta chuckled darkly again, crawling up to kiss his wife deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. After a few moments, Bulma pushed herself up and jumped out of bed, causing Vegeta to move with her in concern.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. Bulma bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes… Vegeta knew that look. He narrowed his eyes. “Spit it out, woman. You want something.” 

Bulma nodded, “You’re probably gonna say no, but it’s something I really wanna do.” She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him sweetly.

“Go on…”

“I want to invite Goku and Chi-Chi to come have sex with us tonight.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Vegeta fell over.

“WHAT?” He bellowed, “Absolutely not, I will not have that clown in my bed. He’s unworthy to be with someone of your stature, let alone the Prince of all Saiyans.” Vegeta yelled, furious his wife even mentioned it. 

Bulma had been saving this card for a while, but considering she was drunk and mad that he was being so unreasonable, she let it slip, “Goku’s technically a prince too! Chi-Chi is a princess, which makes Goku a prince by marriage.” 

Vegeta felt his blood boil at this new information. “Are you telling me Kakarot is royalty? Are you actually comparing that idiot to ME?” Vegeta was getting extremely mad now, which always meant mind blowing sex for Bulma, but she had to control herself. She really wanted to win him over here. 

“Not only that,” She continues cockily, “Once Gyu-Mao dies, Goku will be crowned as King of Fire Mountain.” 

Vegeta stood perfectly still, absorbing what his wife just told him. Without a word, Vegeta walked over to the small fridge in their bedroom and grabbed a bottle of his favorite whiskey from it, downing the entire bottle. 

“Vegeta!” Bulma ran over and tried to grab the bottle from him, “What are you doing, are you trying to get alcohol poisoning?!” 

“Silly woman, I’m a saiyan. I can handle much more of this stuff than an average man.” Vegeta said, grabbing one more small bottle and downing it too, “Besides, if I’m going to give you what you want, I need to be extraordinarily more intoxicated.” 

Bulma’s eyes lit up, “Seriously? You’re really going to do it?” 

Vegeta sighed, “Yes, go get them before I come back to my senses.” 

Bulma squealed and pulled Vegeta in for a kiss before running off. She grabbed her robe and ran down the hallway to the spare room her guests were occupying. She crept up silently and listened at the door for a moment, hearing the soft rustle of silk sheets and moans of pleasure coming from within. Bulma figured Goku and Chi-Chi would be more likely to agree in the middle of sex rather than when they were finished. Bulma knocked on the door, and the sounds within shifted from pleasure to silence. “Goku, Chi-Chi, it’s Bulma. Can I come in?” 

The sheets rustled for a few moments, “Yeah, come on in Bulma.” Goku’s voice called out. She opened the door and slipped in quietly, “You okay?” Goku questioned his oldest friend. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine Goku,” She smiled, “Actually…” Bulma began, wondering how she should continue. 

“Bulma, what is it?” Chi-Chi asked gently, concerned for her friend. 

Bulma took a deep breath, “I came over to ask if you guys would be interested in joining Vegeta and I?” 

“For what?” Goku asked naively. 

“You know,” Bulma sat on the edge of the bed, “We wanted you guys to join us in our room. If you’d be interested. Don’t feel like you have to!”

Chi-Chi blushed, and she felt a thrill at the idea of a foursome. It is something she has fantasized about before. Goku still looked confused. “What are we gonna do?” 

Bulma gave Goku a stink look. Chi-Chi interjected quickly, “She means for sex Goku. They wanna sleep with us.” 

“Oh!” Goku exclaimed, he figured that was where this was going, but he wanted to make sure. “It’s up to Chi-Chi, I think it would be fun!” He smiled at them. 

Chi-Chi considered for a moment, “I would love to join you guys.” She smiled. 

Bulma cheered, “Yay!” She stood and skipped to the door, however she tripped and started to fall when Goku saw and moved with unseen speed to catch her. He stood her back up right, “Thanks Goku.” She smiled at him. 

Goku made his way back over to the bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them on. “No problem!” He giggled and gave her a thumbs up. 

“Do you guys wanna follow me, or did you want a few more minutes?” Bulma asked.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and giggled to themselves, “Well you sort of caught us in the middle of… well you know.” Chi-Chi told her. 

“Yeah, so we can just follow you now.” Goku added. 

Bulma nodded and went to the closet and grabbed a silk robe for Chi-Chi, who put it on before following her into the hallway with Goku trailing behind them. The trio entered Bulma’s bedroom, and found Vegeta standing by the window, looking out into the night and completely naked still. Goku closed the door behind him as they followed Bulma to her bed, and Vegeta turned his head to look at them, his signature frown plastered on his face. “Tch”

Bulma grabbed a hand from each of them, “Just relax,” Bulma murmured, pulling them to follow her over to the bed. The couple followed a little awkwardly, they both seemed excited but also a bit naive. Bulma noticed this and sought to ease their minds. “Hey,” She said softly, “Just follow my lead--here.” She went into her closet and pulled a small mason jar and little purple box out from inside her makeup desk. She walked back into the room and opened her nightstand drawer pulling out what looked like a small tobacco pipe, similar to Master Roshi’s, but smaller and fatter. She pulled out what looked to Chi-Chi as a strong smelling wad of grass, but it looked harder than normal grass. 

“Oh,” Goku walked over to Bulma, “I didn’t realize you still smoked.” Chi-Chi looked at her husband a little confused. “It’s weed, Chi-Chi. It’s a plant that grows and when you smoke it, it makes you relax.”

Chi-Chi’s eyes widened, it did smell very familiar but she couldn’t place where she’d smelled it before. “Is it safe?”

Bulma laughed, “Yes, of course it is. I wouldn’t do something dangerous… usually.” 

“Yeah babe, it’s totally fine. I’ve tried it before with Bulma, all it does is make you feel really relaxed and laugh a lot.” Goku thought for a moment. “It usually makes me kind of horny too.” He said, shrugging his shoulders and laughing when Vegeta threw him a withering look. 

Bulma just rolled her eyes at her husband as she filled the small bowl with the herb. “Watch, I’ll show you what to do. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to Chi.” Bulma walked up close to her friend and laid a hand gently on the small of her back and ran her fingers up her spine, making the other woman shiver in pleasure. Chi-Chi’s body was still on sensitivity overdrive. Bulma lit the small pipe and took a deep drag of the resulting smoke, holding it in her lungs and enjoying the burn as she exhaled, coughing a little. She looked over to Vegeta, “Do you want some?” 

She grumpy saiyan walked over silently and with practiced motions, took the tiny pipe in his hands and followed his wife’s lead before handing it silently over to Goku and walking back over to the window.   
Chi-Chi watched with bright eyes as her innocent husband took the small piece of glass and did the same as the others, taking a huge breath of the smoke. Goku coughed and looked down at the used bowl. “Hey Bulma, since this is Chi-Chi’s first time, we should let her try the green.” 

Bulma agreed and packed a new bowl before eyeing her friend, “So, did you want to try it?” 

Chi-Chi nodded, not one to pass up on a challenge. “Yeah, I think I will.” She said softly. Goku gave her a huge smile and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. 

Bulma passed her the bowl and she took it, looking at it nervously. Goku saw her apprehension and came up with a solution. “Here,” he grabbed the small pipe, “Let me hold and light it that way you can just focus on taking it in.” Chi-Chi nodded and watched as Goku lit the small herb, looking for the cue and touching the small glass bulb to her lips, breathing in gently at first, then deeply, feeling the burn in her throat and lungs. She held her breath for a single moment before exhaling and coughing, hard. Tears sprung to her eyes as she coughed, and she could hear everyone laughing, even Vegeta had let loose a small giggle. Chi-Chi looked daggers at her husband who held his hands up in surrender. 

Bulma interjected, “Okay, let me put this away and let me know how you feel.” Grabbing the supplies and walking back into the closet. It took a couple of minutes for Bulma to come back, and as Chi-Chi stood there, she felt herself becoming more and more relaxed. As Bulma walked back into the room Chi-Chi’s face broke out into a huge smile, this was the best she had ever felt. Bulma giggled at her friend’s doe eyed expression, “See, s’not so bad, huh?” She said. Bulma pulled Chi-Chi over to the bed, running a dainty hand across her collarbone. She looked over to find Vegeta had migrated to his own side of the bed. She pulled Chi-Chi up on the soft pillow top of the california king mattress, watching as Goku followed closely behind them. “Let’s not focus on the details, just do what feels good. Everyone wants to be here, let’s just enjoy it.” Bulma said before she pulled Chi-Chi in for a gentle kiss. Chi-Chi gasped slightly before kissing her friend back passionately. Goku watched in awe as his best friend and his wife made out in front of him and Vegeta, looking toward the other saiyan. Vegeta gave Goku a small nod before he joined the two women on the bed. He situated himself at the headboard and watched the show, pulling his own cock into his hand and stroking it lazily. Goku, not wanting to feel left out, crawled up behind his wife and began running his hands on her body, touching gently. 

Chi-Chi moaned and pulled off of Bulma’s lips to lay her head on Goku’s shoulder, closing her eyes as Bulma moved down from her lips to her breasts, pulling the silk robe down to her waist and taking a hard nipple into her mouth. Chi-Chi gasped when Bulma nibbled, feeling as Goku ran his hand down her stomach and the soft tufts of hair peeking from between her legs. He slipped a finger between her folds and stroked gently, feeling around for her clit. Chi-Chi bucked her hips when he found it and moaned loudly, running one hand into her husband's hair and the other down Bulma’s arm. She felt like she was in pure ecstasy, however the pleasure was cut short when Bulma pulled off of her tit with a loud pop, looking up at her with bright eyes and glistening lips. “Come on, let’s get everyone involved.” She moved her way up to the bed to her husband who gave her a smirk before sitting up slightly and grabbing his saiyan friend, pulling him in for a kiss as well. Goku choked a little, shocked, but happily kissed back. Chi-Chi, also shocked, was strangely turned on by watching Goku and Vegeta moving together naturally, their strong muscles melting together and washboard abs pressing together as Vegeta grabbed the back of Goku’s head and kissed him deeper and deeper. The two women watched their husbands for another moment before Vegeta released Goku, who pulled back with a glazed over expression and a small string of spit still connecting them. Vegeta laid back against the pillows, stretching his legs out and grabbed Chi-Chi, pulling her to straddle his head. Chi-Chi gasped and looked over at Goku who nodded his approval and moved over to Bulma, giving her a quick kiss before tossing her down and taking her breasts into his mouth. 

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were moans from the two women and wet slurping coming from the men between their legs. Bulma’s legs began to shake, and Goku could feel she was about to come. Just then Chi-Chi cried out, reaching back and steading herself on the headboard as she ground into Vegeta’s mouth, her body convulsing with pleasure. The sound sent Bulma over the edge, and she felt snapped her hips into Goku’s mouth, screaming as his fingers moved in and out of her and his tongue lapped at her throbbing clit`. The two women pulled off of each other’s husbands and looked at the scene before them, two insanely strong men that they loved ready for pleasure of their own. Chi-Chi crawled over to Goku and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her friend on his lips sending a thrill of excitement straight to her core. She pulled off and pushed him down, straddling his waist and lining his cock up with her pussy before sliding down gently, taking a second to adjust to his size as she slid down his length. Goku gasped as he felt his wife begin to bounce slightly on top of him, his mouth falling agape and sitting up on his elbows so he could have easier access to her bouncing tits. 

On the other side of the bed, Bulma followed Chi-Chi’s lead, pushing her husband to sit beside Goku and crawling into his lap. She forced herself onto his wide cock, loving the burning sensation of not letting herself adjust. Bulma had always liked sex to be pretty rough, and when she had been with Yamcha he was too afraid to hurt her. It was different with Vegeta, he had extremely good control over his strength, so he knew exactly how much pressure to use. His discipline and dedication to his training had actually been what drew Bulma in at first, watching how much sheer will he put into his physique was similar to how she worked in her lab, and the two had fallen into bed together as naturally as gears in a mechanism, always working together flawlessly. 

Bulma placed her hands on her husband’s shoulders and began grinding her hips back and forth, placing gentle kisses on his neck and cheeks. Vegeta blushed at the affections, turning crimson as he glanced over and saw Kakarot watching this intimate moment. In order to prevent the other saiyan from watching him further, Vegeta pushed forward and caught Kakarot’s face in his hand, pulling it roughly forward into a sloppy kiss, teeth and tongues clashing together. Goku gasped at the sensation of the rough kissing--Vegeta’s slight stubble burning his own cheeks-- and the feeling of his wife’s tight pussy spasming around his cock, eyes rolling back in his head slightly. 

If you had asked Goku when he left Beerus’s planet how he saw his homecoming night going, he would not have been even remotely close. 

Vegeta pulled off of Kakarot’s face, eyes darting back to his darling wife as she began bouncing faster and harder, his cock leaking slightly as he watched Bulma and Chi-Chi, both with hands on each others nipples, playing and twisting as the large bulbs swayed heavily with their movements. Goku noticed this as well, taking a hand and bringing it down hard on Chi-Chi’s ass, the loud slap ringing throughout the room. He could tell his wife was close, so he decided to aid in her orgasm by bringing his fingers to rest on her clit, stroking gently, allowing a minute amount of ki energy to pulse through the tips and into his wife’s tiny bundle of nerves. Chi-Chi screamed, bouncing harder and faster as her impending orgasm neared. Vegeta looked over at what had caused her reaction, smirking at his rival’s genius idea, sparking his own wife’s clitorus with small amounts of hot, pulsing energy. Bulma convulsed then, coming with explosive force, Chi-Chi followed suit moments after. Both Goku and Vegeta’s own orgasms came at the same time as their wives, filling the women with their come. 

Bulma pulled off of Vegeta first, falling to the side with a heavy thump. Chi-Chi stayed atop her husband, allowing him to soften before she slipped off and curled into his arms with a sleepy smile. Vegeta laughed, “Don’t get too comfortable woman, that was only round one.” Chi-Chi’s eyes widened in shock as Bulma and Goku both laughed carefree.

“You think he’s joking.” Bulma sighed happily, teasingly, “but this man is insatiable. Don’t worry though, we’ll take a break and then swap husbands again.” 

And that is exactly what they did, Bulma and Chi-Chi came together in the middle of the bed, lips locked together and hands squeezing each other’s tits as their husband’s crawled behind them--Goku behind Bulma and Vegeta behind Chi-Chi--and slipped into them from behind. The room was again filled with the sweet sounds of delighted moans and slapping of skin on skin as everyone reached orgasmic bliss. The couples continued like this for hours, just bringing each other so much pleasure and--upon Bulma’s insistence and Chi-Chi’s nervous delight--various amounts of pain. They barely spoke any words, rather allowing their bodies to say more to each other than any of them had ever said. 

Chi-Chi found herself lost in her husband’s arms after Bulma and Vegeta had fallen asleep beside them in the large bed, looking up to find him staring down at her in wonder. “What is it Goku?” She asked quietly. 

Goku shook his head gently, “I thought you were mad at me when I came home today, I guess I just wasn’t expecting tonight to end like this.” She gestured to the other couple snoring in synchronized breaths beside him. “You looked so sexy when I got here, and then when we were at that club and I saw you dancing so carefree, it made me realize just how much I take you for granted, Chi.”

Chi-Chi’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and Goku bent his face down to kiss them away. “I love you Chi-Chi, I’m sorry I’m not the best at showing it.” He kissed her again, rolling to wrap both arms around her dainty figure. “I’ve loved you since we got married, and everyday that love gets stronger and stronger. It’s like Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct of love, so great and so powerful that it consumes everything about me.” 

Chi-Chi cried at that, letting the tears of joy flow as she smiled at her sweet husband. “I love you too, Goku, I have since we were kids. This is gonna sound awful--” Chi-Chi paused, unsure. Goku encouraged her gently and she smiled, “It’s truly awful of me to think this way, but I am so glad you were sent here Goku. I know you’re mother and father, your entire home planet was destroyed, but I can’t help but be thankful they chose to send you here, to me.” She finished quietly. 

Goku pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, “Chi, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course honey.”

Goku nodded, “I couldn’t remember my birth family before I died against Cell. But when I was in Otherworld for all that time, I decided to seek my parents out.” Goku admitted sheepishly. Chi-Chi gasped, looking up at him to continue. “I found both of them in their own little slice of heaven. I asked King Yemma to help me out, and I found out my father had originally gone to hell and my mother had a pure soul, like me, and was sent to heaven. My father eventually repented, and was allowed to find my mom and go live with her in her afterlife.” Goku looked just above Chi-Chi’s head as he recalled his time in Otherworld.

“Goku, that’s so sweet. So you had the chance to get to know them?”

“Mm-hm. I spent a bit of time with them before going to find my brother again. My mom is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. She’s really sweet and loving. I told her all about you and Gohan, about our family. She was so happy when I told her I’d met the love of my life on Earth. She decided it was fate.” Goku shrugged, “I guess I agree. It sucks that they had to die, but if I had never been sent here, I would have never met you. I’d take that trade anyday.” He kissed her forehead. 

“What was your father like?”

“He’s a lot like me, we look almost identical apart from a scar on his cheek. He’s a strong and determined man, but he loves my mother a lot and he said he was proud of the man I had become. Apparently my name made its way around the Otherworld thanks to Grand Kai.” Goku laughed bashfully, “Apparently I’m some kind of hero.”

Chi-Chi smiled, “Goku, you are a hero. You’ve saved Earth so much, even the entire universe now. You’re such a good man.”

Goku kissed her again before continuing, “Anyway, I found Raditz was still in Hell, he refused to repent, but he seemed happy enough tormenting the demons there.” Goku laughed at the memory of finding out his brother had made a name for himself in the underworld. “I went back after I found out we had Goten to visit and show my mother pictures of the kids…” Goku trailed off as a thought struck him. “You know, I haven’t told her about Pan. I’ll have to go let her know I have a granddaughter. Take some pictures… Chi-Chi, would you want to go with me? Would ya wanna meet my parents like you got to meet grandpa when we got engaged?” 

Chi-Chi’s eyes welled with tears again at the thought, “Goku, I’d love to.” She smiled gently, placing a kiss on Goku’s nose. Goku smiled at his little wife’s affections, his heart swelling with love and pride. They made plans to visit his parents in Otherworld the following week, and fell asleep in each other’s arms in the same bed as their very best friends. Chi-Chi knew in that moment, she had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and comments, they inspire me so much. Sorry if anything doesn't fit actual canon, it's all so messy sometimes. You can find me under the same name on Tumblr!


End file.
